Pottéricas historias erótico festivas
by Sorita Wolfgirl
Summary: Serie de historietas inconexas entre 10 personajes de Harry Potter en situaciones fundamentalmente cómicas. Creado por un reto en forma de meme.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen enteramente a Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A: **Primer drabble, de una serie de (en principio) diez, retos en los que se plantea una situación y a partir de ella se eligen al azar unos personajes, que son los que la van a protagonizar. Va a ser mayoritariamente de humor (o eso me parece). Disfrutad leyendo y dejad un review, acepto todo tipo de críticas.

* * *

><p><strong>3 (Dumbledore) y 5 (Sirius) juntos en la ducha.<strong>

La toalla, el albornoz, las zapatillas, el gel, la esponja, la mascarilla, el champú, la crema con olor a chocolate... Bueno, el albornoz no hace falta.

No es la lista de la compra, sino la de las cosas que Sirius coge para irse a la ducha una noche cualquiera, relajarse y olvidar todas las preocupaciones, que para nada le preocupan, del día.

Las duchas de los alumnos de sexto están desiertas, nadie suele ducharse a esas horas de la noche, salvo el insomne Sirius.

Podía haber utilizado el baño de prefectos, del que tenía la contraseña gracias a James, capitán del equipo de Quiditch, pero estaba demasiado lejos y, además, al salir de allí tendría que vestirse, no podía simplemente enrollarse una toalla alrededor de la cintura y esperar minutos, horas, hasta que su cuerpo se seque, o hasta hartarse de presumir de él. Generalmente esto último no ocurría nunca, así que más de una vez Sirius ha cogido un buen resfriado por andar casi como dios le trajo al mundo.

El agua fría caía a plomo sobre los azulejos de la ducha, mientras Sirius esperaba a que, de una vez por todas, saliera caliente.

– Por los calzones de Merlín, tantos elfos domésticos y tanta magia y no son capaces de poner el agua a una temperatura decente.

Cuando por fin la temperatura del agua estuvo a gusto del chico este se desnudó y se metió bajo el chorro, sin poder evitar un escalofrío ante el contacto con el agua.

Con los ojos cerrados y sintiendo el relajante curso del agua cayendo con fuerza en sus hombros y desparramándose después por el resto de su cuerpo, se frotaba distraído con la esponja.

– ¿Se puede?

Sirius pegó un auténtico salto y dejó caer la esponja, tapándose sus se giró, asustado.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Es el baño de chicos.

Detrás de él apareció una chica de sexto curso, vestida únicamente con una toalla.

– El baño de chicas está averiado. – dijo con un tono pícaro la chica –Y creí que no iba a importarte que me uniera.– sonrió y sus pecosos pómulos se alzaron, ocultando a medias unos preciosos ojos verde esmeralda.

– ¿Y el de prefectos qué, Evans?

Lily jugó distraída con su pelo pelirrojo, enroscándolo en un dedo, mientras contestaba.

– Vamos Sirius, no creí que te molestase mi compañía.

– Pero... ¿y James?

– ¿James? ¡Que le den a Potter! He venido aquí por ti y lo sabes.

El cerebro de Sirius se desconectó en ese momento y por un buen rato, dejándole el mando a la testosterona.

– Entonces, ¿por qué no vienes aquí a darte una ducha?

– Estaba esperando que me lo pidieras...

– Pero quítate primero la toalla, pelirroja, no se te vaya a mojar.

– Cierra los ojos.

Sirius obedeció, aún tapándose con las manos sus partes íntimas y esperando a ver a Lily Evans desnuda, en todo su esplendor. Se preguntaba si aquellas esporádicas pecas que adornaban su rostro cubrirían también el resto de su cuerpo. No tardaría en averiguarlo.

– Vaya, se te ha caído la esponja..

Sirius abrió los ojos, más por inercia que por deseo a lo que antes fuera Lily, agachada ante él, con su joven y dulce trasero tan a la vista mientras se agachaba a recoger la esponja. Sólo que el trasero no era joven, ni dulce, y ya no era Lily quien estaba desnuda con él en la ducha.

– Se... ¿Señor director?

Y Albus Dumbledore, en el esplendor de sus ochenta y... noventa y... de sus muchos años, se irguió, completamente desnudo, y le tendió a Sirius la esponja.

– Se te ha caído la esponja, Black. A ver si con el vapor del agua te has quedado atontado.

Sirius cogió la esponja como acto reflejo, pero seguía embobado, mirando al director del colegio frotarse enérgicamente con una pastilla de jabón mientras todas, todas sus carnes arrugadas se movían por inercia.

– Bueno, hace mucho que no hablo contigo como un alumno normal, sin que tenga que reñirte por alguna aventura que idearas con el señor Potter, ¿qué tal te van las clases? ¿Es la profesora McGonagall muy...? ¡Uy vaya! Vaya, este jabón es muy resbaladizo, debería apuntarme a la moda del gel.

Y en efecto, de frotar tan enérgicamente, el jabón había salido disparado de las manos del anciano profesor y había caído justo a los pies de Sirius, a donde ya se agachaba a recogerlo, decidido, el profesor.

– ¡AHHH! ¡NO ME TOQUE! ¡ALÉJESE DE MÍ! – gritaba Sirius, sudoroso, asustado, con los ojos recién abiertos y peleándose con las sábanas.

Sus compañeros de cuarto, como es lógico, se despertaron con el grito y fue Peter Petegrew el primero en llegar hasta la cama de Sirius.

– Sirius, ¿estás bien? Si ha sido una pesadilla lo mejor para despejarse es darse una ducha, a mí me ha funcionado varias veces...

Este pegó un bote, alejándose de Colagusano.

– ¡No! ¡Una ducha no! ¡Aléjate de mí! ¡No vas a coger el jabón! ¡Eres tan pervertido como él! ¡No me toques, que yo no soy gay!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenas pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, yo sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro.

**N.A: **Este capítulo me ha salido bastante más largo, espero que os guste, pero sobre todo contadme en un review vuestras críticas.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Una escena romántica entre 1 (James) y 2 (McGonagall)<strong>

Todo estaba preparado, nada podía fallar. Bueno, podían fallar muchas cosas, pero esta era nuestra broma, una de las mejores, de las que más arriesgábamos, en la que dábamos un paso más allá. Estábamos gastando una broma a profesores.

Por una vez olvidábamos a Snape y a los slytherins, en parte porque a Lily no le hacía ninguna gracia que yo, James Potter, su novio- sí, novio, con todas las letras N-O-V-I-O –le gastara bromas a Quejicus, que era su amigo muy a mi pesar, y en parte porque llevábamos una semana francamente horrible. McGonagall estaba de peor humor que nunca, si antes era estricta y no paraba de castigarnos a Sirius y a mí, Lunático y Colagusano solían librarse a veces, a pesar de que nos tenía cierto cariño, esta semana se había pasado tres hipogrifos.

Estaba de mal humor, mandaba más trabajos de lo habitual y calificaba aún más bajo. Incluso a Lily le había puesto mala cara. Por eso nada más y nada menos que a los increíbles Canuto y Cornamenta se nos había ocurrido gastarle una pequeña bromita para animarla.

Puede que nos estemos pasando un poco, ha dicho Remus, y la verdad es que algo de razón tiene, nunca le hemos gastado una broma a un profesor, pero total, tampoco es que le fuéramos a llenar de hinkypunks la bañera, va a ser una pequeña broma que la va a animar.

O al menos eso es lo que creemos, Lily no está al tanto, por supuesto, pero no sé por qué creo que cuando se entere le va a parecer buena idea. Ella es tan romántica y le gustan tanto esas historias de amor…

La broma sería esta noche, y se iba a estar contando por el colegio durante años enteros, no en vano todos hemos pensado, y seguimos pensando, que entre McGonagall y Dumbledore hay algo. Algo romántico, me refiero, amor, que se gustan, tensión sexual acumulada… Argh, no quiero pensar en eso, son demasiado viejos. Pero a lo que iba, que se gustan, por eso es McGonagall la que tiene el puesto de subdirectora, seguro…

Y la sorpresa no sería nada menos que una inesperada y romántica cena organizada en la sala de profesores para ambos. Los merodeadores llevaban semanas espiando las idas y venidas de los profesores y habían descubierto que todos los jueves a las 7 de la tarde, apenas una hora antes de la cena oficial del castillo, la sala de profesores se quedaba totalmente vacía. Sólo tenían que hacer que Dumbledore y McGonagall se encontraran allí.

Podría parecer difícil, pero para ellos, los merodeadores no había nada imposible, y nada les gustaba más que un buen reto como era eso.

La solución acabó siendo bastante sencilla, Sirius y él acumulaban una gran cantidad de notas de castigo y reprimendas tanto del director como de la subdirectora y con la ayuda reticente de la mano experta en caligrafía de Remus podrían falsificar las cartas. Lo que más les costó fue convencer a Remus, que parecía bastante reticente, pero fue Sirius al final quien le consiguió convencer.

—Venga Lunático, si no es una broma, realmente les estamos haciendo un favor y lo sabes. Ellos se aman, pero no son capaces de decírselo —a esas alturas del argumento Sirius luchaba porque su sonrisa no se convirtiera en una carcajada—, nosotros vamos a darle ese empujoncito que necesitan para declararse su amor. Imagínate Lunático—añadió en tono aún más jocoso—que a nosotros no nos hubieran dado la oportunidad de confesarnos lo perdidamente enamorados que estamos el uno del otro, ¿qué sería de nosotros sin nuestras noches de sexo a escondidas?

Entonces Remus, medio riendo medio sonrojado tendió la mano para que le diéramos el pergamino que tenía que escribir. No había sido tan difícil, al fin y al cabo, creo que estábamos corrompiendo al pobre Remus entre todos.

Al final en ambas cartas decían que tenían que tratar un tema un poco delicado que no podía hablarse por los pasillos, pero que quizá el resto de profesores tendrían algo que opinar, por lo que sería mejor reunirse en la sala de profesores que no en uno de sus despachos, y que se reunirían allí una hora antes de la cena, tiempo de sobra como para tratar el tema.

Los merodeadores se revolcaban en el suelo de la risa con sólo pensarlo.

Cuando quedaba hora y media para la cena James, Sirius, Remus se metieron bajo la capa invisible, mientras Peter, en forma animaga les abría camino. La sala de profesores estaba vacía pero cerrada, lo que no era un problema ya que la navaja multiusos de Sirius hasta ahora no había fallado en abrir ninguna cerradura.

Apenas les cabían todas las cosas que tenían que llevar bajo la capa, pero milagrosamente, y con ayuda del mapa, consiguieron llegar sin que nadie les viese. O eso creían…

Nada más entrar en la sala de profesores y cerrar la puerta tras ellos esta se abrió, y los cuatro sintieron que habían sido pillados con las manos en la masa.

—¿Se puede saber qué estáis haciendo aquí? Remus, no me esperaba esto de ti…

A Remus Sirius y Peter se les bajó el nudo de la garganta hacia su sitio habitual, un poco más debajo de sus caderas, pero a James se le cayó el mundo encima.

—Lily te prometo que esto no es una broma, les estamos ayudando, no estamos haciendo nada malo, de verdad…

—Cornamenta, eres un calzonazos que lo sepas— Intervino Sirius, burlándose de su amigo. Sin embargo Lily no estaba de tan buen humor.

—Explicadme AHORA MISMO qué estáis haciendo aquí.

Al principio con mucho barullo de explicaciones y después con mucha mano izquierda y con Remus como portavoz conciliador consiguieron que Lily no se chivara y les mandara a todos derechitos al despacho de McGonagall, incluso les ayudó en la decoración, lo que resultó ser una gran ayuda, porque las dotes decorativas de los chicos no eran, lo que se dice, muy modernas y románticas.

Al final la mesa de la sala de profesores acabó cubierta con un mantel color blanco roto, con pequeños mantelitos granates donde los invitados se irían a sentar, con globos en forma de corazón colgando pegados al techo y sillas recién tapizadas, copas de vino tinto (exigencia de Sirius, un apasionado del vino) y un gran pavo para algo más de dos personas. Lo tenían todo preparado.

Se fueron todos y yo me quedé revisándolo todo, cuando Sirius viera a Dumbledore o a McGonagall dirigirse hacia la sala de profesores yo encendería las velas, me escondería bajo mi capa invisible y saldría cuando ella abriera la puerta.

Estaba esperando a oír mi nombre desde el espejo encantado cuya pareja tenía Sirius cuando un ruido en la puerta me sorprendió. Alguien estaba abriéndola, y me iba a pillar aquí. _¿Cómo demonios Sirius no le había visto? Te voy a matar Canuto._ Sin dudarlo un segundo me metí en el armario donde los profesores guardaban las túnicas. Justo acababa de cerrar la puerta cuando escuché la voz de Sirius saliendo a través del espejo. _A buenas horas, Canuto, guapo._

—Cornamenta, McGonagall va para allá— dijo su amigo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara. James, conteniendo las ganas de insultarle de todos los modos que se le ocurrieran (que no eran pocos) susurró:

—¿Se puede saber por qué no me has avisado antes? ¿Cómo snargaluffs voy a salir de aquí ahora? ¡Y me van a pillar McGonagall y Dumbledore, ni más ni menos!

—Bueno, por eso no te preocupes— le tranquilizó su amigo— Dumbledore no va a ir. Verás… Resulta…— al merodeador de le escapaba la risa— que se nos ha olvidado enviarle la nota a Dumbledore y bueno… pues vas a tener que cenar tú con McGonagall. Que lo disfrutes Lunático. —dijo y acto seguido su imagen desapareció del espejo.

—Maldito Canuto, hijo de su malnacida madre maldito el momento en el que le vi y me acerqué a él se va a enterar cuando le vea le voy a matar a cruciatus…

—Pero, ¿se puede saber qué es esto? — se escuchó a McGonagall, sorprendida ante el escenario que le habían preparado.

Mientras, James se debatía si utilizar el espejo para cortarse las venas, quedarse toda su vida encerrado o salir del armario, hacer aparecer un ramo de rosas y desearle un feliz San Valentín a su jefa de casa. O cortarse las venas.

Bueno, pensar sobre mí mismo en tercera persona no ayuda a mejorar la situación. ¿Qué hago? Voy a matar a Sirius… Sí, pero algo con más perspectivas de futuro. Venga, por mi varita, tengo que salir de esta como sea. Con orgullo y como si no pasara nada, sí, eso es lo mejor. ¿No dicen que soy un sexsymbol?_ Es hora de demostrarlo._

Sin dudarlo más saqué mi varita, hice aparecer un ramo de rosas rojas y salí literalmente del armario.

—Profesora, esto es para usted. Feliz día de los enamorados. —dije y saqué mi mejor sonrisa.

La cara de McGonagall fue épica.

—Pe…pero… ¡Potter! ¿Se puede saber qué está haciendo? —al no tener nada que contestar que no me delatara, callé y le acerqué el ramo. — Potter, ¿esto es una broma? ¡Esta vez has cruzado la línea!

Veía venir el castigo más largo de mi existencia.

—Profesora, no es ninguna broma. Yo sólo quería presentarla mis respetos y mis más sinceras intenciones. —Intenté esconder todo asomo de broma, mientras que en mi interior estallaba en carcajadas. Al final la acabo enamorando y todo.

Pero mi asombro fue mayúsculo cuando ella se quitó las gafas, las dejó encima de la mesa y se llevó una mano a la sien. Cuando levantó la vista, sus ojos eran lo más compasivos que he visto en todos los años que llevo en el colegio.

—Potter, lamento decirte esto… Pero tienes que comprenderlo, tú eres un alumno, eres muy joven, y yo soy tu profesora, entre nosotros… —esbozó una sonrisa y colocó su mano sobre mi hombro—Eres joven, deberías fijarte en chicas de tu edad. Venga Potter, sal y ve a pasar el resto del día con tus amigos.

Bajé la vista, estupefacto y salí por la puerta, que la profesora me estaba manteniendo abierta, llevando aún conmigo el ramo.

Nada más cerrarse la puerta por el pasillo aparecieron Remus, Sirius, Peter y Lily, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¡Que te ha dado calabazas McGonagall! ¡Cornamenta, ya te rechazan hasta las viejas!

—¿Vosotros sabíais esto? — Pregunté al ver a mi novia, mi Lily, doblándose de la risa.

—Claro que sí, James— dijo Remus—. ¿Acaso crees que te habría falsificado la letra si no fuera así?

—¿Y que yo te hubiera ayudado? —dijo Lily— Te merecías por fin un escarmiento, cielo.

—¡A Cornamenta no le quieren ni las viejas! —volvió a gritar Sirius.

—¡Os voy a matar! ¡Cabrones! ¡No salís de esta vivos! —grité y eché a correr detrás de Sirius, golpeándole con el ramo de rosas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y escenarios le pertenecen todos a Rowling, en esta historia se utilizan sin ningún ánimo de lucro, sólo para el entretenimiento de mentes enfermas como la mía.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Sorprenden a 7 (George) borracho.<strong>

Se acercaba el día de San Valentín. Ciertamente quedaba muy poco, cada vez, menos, apenas una semana, ni siquiera eso, menos todavía, unos días, tres, dos días, ya estábamos a jueves y encima este San Valentín caía en sábado.

George Weasley no tenía en absoluto ninguna gana de vivir este San Valentín. Aunque, mirándolo por el lado bueno, no podía ser peor que el de su tercer año en Hogwarts, con Lockhart, duendecillos feos corriendo por todas partes, el gran comedor inundado de corazones rosas y rojos y todas las niñas apiñándose por los pasillos, cuchicheando al paso de él y su hermano Fred.

Cualquiera diría que al ser hermanos gemelos ligaran por igual, atrajeran lo mismo a las chicas ya que en ocasiones ni siquiera su madre podía diferenciarlos, pero no. No podía ser así. A George esas semanas, esos días previos al 14 de febrero se le estaban haciendo eternos, no porque estuviera nervioso pensando a qué chica declararse, o pedir salir, o lo que fuera, o porque tuviera un importantísimo partido de Quiditch.

Los gemelos Weasley eran conocidos en todo el colegio, por ser gemelos y por ser una de las mejores parejas de golpeadores en la historia del colegio pero sobre todo, eran conocidos por ser los mayores alborotadores que los jóvenes alumnos podían imaginar. Los profesores que más tiempo llevaban enseñando sí que podían recordar a algunos alborotadores similares o incluso algo peores que ellos pero eso fue hace muchos años, casi podían ser los maestros, los padres de los gemelos, y la memoria de los alumnos no llegaba tan lejos.

Esa fama de alborotadores gustaba a muchos chicas, y no eran pocas las que se habían rendido a los pies de los rompecorazones gemelos pelirrojos, a pesar de que muchas no eran capaces de diferenciarlos.

Sin embargo la situación era bastante diferente de lo que la gente pensaba y George, ahora que se acercaba San Valentín, pensaba especialmente en ello. A muchísimas chicas les gustaba el rollo alborotador rebelde, deportista y divertido y eso se había demostrado en la enorme cantidad de invitaciones a salir que habían recibido. Fred, radiante de alegría y de ego, no se había percatado, había recibido más de una docena de invitaciones, proposiciones de niñas cursis con intenciones decentes y no tan decentes, de chicas pequeñas, mayores, rubias, morenas, gryffindor, hufflepuf… de todo tipo de chica que se pudiera encontrar en el castillo (salvo el tipo de chica Hermione Granger, claro, ella estaba ocupada con otro pelirrojo, aunque aún no lo sabía). Pero en cambio, George no había recibido ni una invitación, ni una sola. Su gemelo, su otra mitad, con docenas de chicas a sus pies y él completamente solitario. Al parecer todo el mundo se fijaba en su hermano pero no en él, a pesar de que eran prácticamente iguales, que vestían igual, eran igual de altos, desgarbados, bromistas y divertidos, puede que hasta tuvieran el mismo número de pecas en los mismos lugares. Y aún así toda muchacha a la que le gustaran los gemelos Wesley se declaraba a Fred, Fred Weasley, el de la cama de la derecha, el que se subía un pelín más los calcetines, el deseado, el guapo, el provocador, el rompecorazones. Pues chicas, físicamente ambos gemelos son exactamente idénticos.

Gracias a ellas George había desarrollado un creciente complejo de inferioridad, de poco agraciado, no deseado, aburrido, insulso, de feo. Y, por supuesto, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el sábado pasase rápido, en un suspiro, y ese suspiro se le pasase metido en la cama sin bajar las mantas más allá del remolino que se le formaba en lo alto de su cabeza.

Es por eso que cuando el sábado llegó (qué pronto ha llegado, pensaba él) y que por cierto, no pasó en un suspiro, George agarró una botella de whisky de fuego de importación (directamente importado secretamente de la despensa de las Tres Escobas) y por uno de sus conocidos se escabulló a la torre de astronomía a pasar la tarde ahogando sus penas.

Era un plan abocado al fracaso.

Desde el principio de la tarde, cuando el sol aún se dejaba ver entre las nubes, George comenzó a probar la botella, intentando no pensar en lo solo que se sentía, en lo discriminado, lo poco querido, sin éxito. Las horas se hicieron eternas, ahí arriba hacía cada vez más frío y cada vez menos luz, pero eso no importaba, lo único que necesitaba ver y continuaba ahí hora tras hora, pegada a su mano y a sus labios.

Hubo un momento en el que empezó a subir la temperatura, el pelirrojo cada vez tenía menos frío y sus pensamientos eran cada vez más confusos.

−Malditas mujeres, niñas tontas… Que sepáis que yo soy el guapo de los dos, que soy más gracioso y os debería gustar más. Que lo sepáis.

El nivel de alcohol en su organismo empezaba a alcanzar niveles preocupantes si hubiera habido alguien cerca que pudiera advertirlo, pero él sólo tenía cada vez más calor, a pesar de quitarse la capa y el jersey, a pesar de que la noche era abierta y corría un aire helador.

−Que sepas, Freddie, hermanito, que eres imbécil, somos igual de guapos, no… ¡yo lo soy más! Pero te eligen a ti porque eres más fácil. ¡No tienes clase! – a estas alturas del monólogo el pelirrojo, arremangado y con la corbata en una posición extraña ya gesticulaba contra la nada, acusando con el dedo− Te lías con cualquiera que te lo pide. Y que sepas…−sus ojos brillaron amenazadoramente− que eres idiota por ligarte a _Angiel_… Angelina, es una _chicha_ fea, y juega al _quidit_ mejor que tú. Capullo.

Cerró los ojos y, botella en mano, se quedó un momento en silencio, balanceándose peligrosamente.

−_Puesh_ te lo voy a decir, y te vas a enterar.

Efectivamente se iba a enterar, porque se marchó de la torre completamente decidido, tan decidido que se dejó allí su capa y su jersey, pero de la botella sí que se acordó. Por suerte tenía tan grabados en la memoria los pasadizos del castillo que ni en esas condiciones se perdió o fue descubierto por alguien. Lo que no fue en absoluto una suerte fue que, después de entrar en la sala común como un tornado torpe y tropezón, subir las escaleras de caracol a los dormitorios como pudo, la mitad de pie y la mitad a gatas, al entrar al dormitorio se encontrara, así de sopetón, de golpe y porrazo, a su hermano y su querida Angelina en la cama, besándose, tocándose, a medio desnudar. Fue la primera visión que tuvo nada más abrir la puerta, de hecho casi se chocó con ellos al entrar hecho un vendaval. Casi se choca porque estaban en la primera cama, como si no hubieran tenido tiempo de llegar a otra cama, la cama de la derecha, por ejemplo, de la que Fred era dueño. No, tenían que estar desnudándose en la primera cama nada más entrar, la de la izquierda, la de George.

Después de unos cinco segundos de shock George casi le rompe la botella en la cabeza a su hermano.

−¡George! – gritó Angelina.

−Vaya, así que sabes diferenciarnos, _guapu_… guapa. Y qué, ¿te gusta mi hermano? ¿tanto que no podías esperar a llegar a su cama y os teníais que acostar EN LA MÍA?

−Ey, Georgie− intervino Fred− ¿qué te pasa? ¿estás borracho?

−Pues claro que estoy _bruacho_ imbécil. ¿Y tú? ¿Te lo pasas bien? Porque _tendo guatro_ cosas que decirte. ¡YO, soy más guapo que tú! Eres idiota por ligarte a tantas niñas. No eres más _gacioso_ que yo. Estoy _bruacho_ y esa a la que metes mano es una _frucia._

−¡GEORGE! –gritó a la vez la pareja.

−¿Qué? ¿Queréis que me una? Idiotas…

−Angelina,− reaccionó Fred− está muy borracho, déjame que hable con él, ¿vale? Ya… nos vemos mañana.

Enfadada, la chica se fue de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de llevarse toda su ropa al salir.

− ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa, George? Por si no te has dado cuenta, estaba ocupado.

−Sí, estabas _perfrectamente_ ocupado con tooodas tus admiradoras, y con _Angielina. _Pues, ¿sabes qué? Que te follen.−a estas alturas de la discusión Fred estaba perplejo, incapaz de entender qué le pasaba a su hermano, al que siempre había comprendido, del que siempre había sabido sus pensamientos antes de decirlos. Aún así, no pudo evitar bromear, algo enfadado.

−Gracias a ti ya no.

−¡Pues me alegro!−gritó George, antes de dejarse caer en la cama de su hermano y pegar un puñetazo a la almohada. Fred, seriamente preocupado, se acercó a él y le agarró de los hombros.

−Georgie, hermano, ¿qué te pasa?

−Me pasan _muchias_ cosas, −masculló− me pasa que eres un caradura, que te vas con todas las _cicas_ que se insinúan, me pasa que eres mi gemelo− George levantó la cabeza, mirando a su hermano a los ojos, con ojos brillantes de borracho, de sueño, de no comprender bien lo que estaba diciendo−. Me pasa que te quiero, joder.

Antes de que el gemelo no tan borracho pudiera responder, o hilvanar siquiera sus pensamientos, el gemelo más borracho se quedó dormido, apoyado en su hombro.

_Los borrachos y los niños siemore dicen la verdad._


End file.
